


Soulmate

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Scisaac - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), omegaverse - Fandom, sciam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: "Amor de mis entrañas, viva muerte en vano espero tu palabra escrita y pienso, con la flor que se marchita, que si vivo sin mí quiero perderte". -Federico García Lorca.





	1. Prólogo

_Scott observa los brillantes ojos de Liam, que resplandecen aún enla oscuridad; su boca es una línea delgada y rojiza que invita a besarlo hasta perder el aliento y él lo aprendió de la mejor manera. Un brazo suyo le rodea la espalda y acaricia levemente la piel suave y blanca, Liam ríe porque le hace cosquillas en la piel desnuda y ante el tacto se le eriza, esconde el rostro en el cuello de Scott y suspira, la respiración choca contra la clavícula ajena, haciéndole latir el corazón al cien._

_—Te extrañe tanto...—Scott busca la mirada de Liam, tiene lágrimas en los ojos y ni siquiera se percata de ello hasta que Liam sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla, comienza a decirle algo que él ya no alcanza a escuchar, quiere fundirse en ese abrazo y hacerlo durar para siempre...pero todo se vuelve cada vez más difuso, deja de ver a Liam, de sentirlo cerca y el miedo se apodera de él, un susurro casi imperceptible dice "Papá...". Todo se nubla y la pequeña voz grita._

—¡Scott!—él abre los ojos de golpe, lo primero que alcanza a enfocar es a Lía, tiene sus manitas sobre su rostro y le da pequeños golpecitos para que despierte. Tiene los mismos ojos de Liam.

—¡Scott, se hace tarde! —la risa le brota del pecho sin poderlo evitar, porque cuando Lía se enoja deja de llamarlo "papá" y comienza a decirle Scott como un reclamo, algo que aprendió a la perfección de Melissa.

Era su primer día de preescolar y Lía estaba emocionada -más hiperactiva de lo normal- Scott ni siquiera sabe desde a qué hora está despierta. Su mochila rosa está lista, junto con la lonchera de Batman que Stiles le regaló, Melissa le ha preparado el desayuno antes de irse al hospital, todo está listo, excepto ellos.

Después de ponerle el uniforme, Lia desayuna un sandwich de queso mientras Scott intenta que las coletas queden en el lugar correcto; es toda una odisea que el cabello lacio y rubio se quede en su lugar por un segundo mientras lo amarra. Lleva varios años practicándolo y es una técnica que aún no logra dominar.

Scott ha pedido permiso en el hospital para llevarla a su primer día de clases.

Stiles llega, derrapándose y tocando la bocina del jeep como si fuera una emergencia nacional.

Su mejor amigo es como el segundo padre de Lía, la cuida, la consiente y además es su cómplice de aventuras, la adora. Incluso Derek se ha encariñado con ella...con esa particular manera de querer, siendo sobreprotector y comprándole todo lo que ella pide.

Lía es una niña consentida.  
Y lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a Scott.


	2. Capítulo I

Scott ha tenido una mañana agotadora, además de todas las consultas, ha tenido que atender una emergencia, un choque automovilístico donde una mujer quedó prensada en su vehículo por culpa de un idiota que se pasó el alto...una mujer con ocho meses de embarazo. Dos horas de cirugía lo dejaron aliviado y con los nervios de punta al mismo tiempo, al final el bebé se queso lo edará en una encubadora un par de semana, pero ambos lo han conseguido.

Cuando pasa por Lía a la comisaría, Stiles la tiene dibujando en el escritorio de Derek mientras éste está en un operativo con el Sheriff -y porque nadie toca su escritorio-, los colores están regados por todos lados y en uno de los pizarrones donde debería ir colgada la evidencia están las múltiples demostraciones artísticas de su hija, los observa antes de entrar por completo en la oficina; en algunos está él, Lía y Melissa, todos llevan bata de médico porque eso es lo que ella quiere ser cuando crezca, en otros están Stiles y Derek, al lado de cada uno sus coches, el Camaro y el Jeep que cada uno cuida como a su vida. En otro está el sheriff con un arma, apuntándole a un monito encapuchado que supone que es un ladrón, Scott ríe...Lía tiene muchas aventuras en su vida, no es necesario echar a volar tanto la imaginación.

Entra saludando a Stiles, quien le cuenta de manera minuciosa lo que Lía ha hecho en el preescolar, destacando que fue de las pocas que no lloró y que incluso compartió su almuerzo y tuvo una nota destacada coloreando un dinosaurio. Es divertido y tierno a la vez, cómo Stiles habla como si a Lía ya la hubieran aceptado en Harvard.

Scott quiere decir algo más, pero sabe que es un terreno minado así que de momento prefiere no tocar el tema, porque sabe que Stiles lo evadirá y se sentirá incómodo.

Se despide abrazándolo un poco y salen de la comisaría, Lía le toma la mano mientras tararea una cancioncilla nueva que aprendió en la escuela y que quizá sea el dolor de cabeza de Scott en los próximos días, así que lo único que resta es prepararse mentalmente a escucharla hasta el hartazgo.

—Papá, quiero una dona —pide Lía mientras caminan hacia el auto, Scott sabe que es mejor que Lía consuma azúcar temprano, de lo contrario se volvería un verdadero peligro para la humanidad.

Está ordenando en la cafetería de siempre mientras Lía come una dona de chocolate junto a él, no ordena café para él porque quiere poder dormir sin interrupciones.

Una vez que le entregan su pedido, Lía corre por servilletas al mostrador que está cerca de la salida, una persona que va entrando a prisa no la ve aproximarse y de no haberse detenido de manera abrupta la hubiese tirado; en vez de eso trastabillea y casi cae, desparramando los papeles que llevaba en las manos en el piso del lugar.

—Perdón —dice la pequeña, asustada y al borde del llanto, aún con rastros de chocolate en las comisutas de los labios y el bocadillo en la mano.

—Está bien, está bien...—la tranquiliza, nota los ojos claros llorosos e intenta hacerle saber que no ha pasado nada. —Hey, no llores, no me pasó nada ¿ves? —intentó calmarla con esa sonrisa brillante.

—¡Lo siento, yo...!— Scott se quedó petrificado cuando la persona se giró a verlo, conocía ese cabello ensortijado, y esos ojos...por un momento creyó que los había olvidado.

—Isaac —mencionó en un susurro como quien ve a un fantasma o algo parecido. Pero ahí estaba, con camisa blanca y corbata, haciendo sonreír a Lía. _Lucía igual a como lo recordaba, aquél día lluvioso que se despidió de él._

—¡Scott! —la sonrisa de Isaac no se hizo esperar, la línea perfecta que dejaba relucir esos dientes tan blancos. Él no sabía si saludar, mostrarse eufórico, abrazarlo...así que sólo sonrió de vuelta.

Isaac terminó de recoger sus papeles y tomó algunos que Lía había recogido con una sola mano y que estaban arrugados, los tomó sin mayor importancia y le pasó los dedos por la mejilla a la pequeña para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

—Me gusta tu cabello, ¿siempre fuiste tan alto? —Cuestionó Lía, con rastros de chocolate en la comisura de los labios.

—No siempre...—Isaac río un poco.

—¿Qué haces te trae de vuelta en Beacon Hills? —Preguntó Scott de inmediato, y en ese momento supo que había sido bastante grosero preguntarlo si hacía tanto que no lo veía.

—Trabajo...aún no sé si me quedaré mucho tiempo, yo...—

—Papá, ¿me das mi batido? —Interrumpió Lía con la inocencia que sus cuatro años le otorgaban.

Isaac alzó las cejas en señal de verdadera sorpresa, hasta ese momento no había reparado en que Scott llevaba al hombro la mochila rosa de Lía, en una de sus manos una lonchera y un peluche y en la otra un batido prácticamente

eran malabares.

—Es una niña muy linda —dijo Isaac con amabilidad verdadera. Scott estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz femenina llamó a Isaac por su nombre. Era una chica rubia, que entró a la cafetería como un torbellino.

—¡Aquí estás, maldición! Vamos, se hace tarde...—lo apresuró sin siquiera reparar en las personas con las que hablaba.

Isaac suspiró con pesadez. —Me tengo que ir, me dio mucho gusto verte Scott —le dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

—Igualmente, nos vemos— sabía que se escuchaba bastante indiferente, incluso un poco estúpido...que después de cinco años fuera lo único que pudiera decir.

—Adiós pequeña —Lía sonrió efusivamente mientras agitaba su manita. —Adióoos amigo de papi—

_"Tengo que llamar a Stiles"_ fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo II

Stiles juega con sus pies, mientras se mantiene sentado en la incómoda camilla, que a su parecer, le queda demasiado alta. Suspira y ve el reloj, ya lleva más de media ahora ahí y eso es demasiado para su hiperactividad; recuerda que tiene sobre su escritorio un caso de vital importancia, que no hubiera dejado si Derek no lo hubiera arrastrado hasta allá.

Su novio tenía ciertas preocupaciones, el patrón de sueño de Stiles nunca había sido nada cercano a "normal", desde muy joven había tomado medicinas para poder controlar todo aquello que no le funciona bien. Aunque últimamente dormía menos,tenía más pesadillas y su concentración ya se había visto afectada.

Termina de leer la prescripción que le dio el médico, donde están subrayados los horarios, le prohíben estrictamente excederse con la cafeína y bajo ninguna circunstancia debe alterar el horario entre los ansiolíticos y los supresores porque tendría efectos adversos.

  
—No entiendo cómo un omega prácticamente sano como tú se empeña en tomar tantos supresores —le comenta el hombre bajito que sostiene sus análisis de sangre y demás pruebas de rutina mientras él intenta no hacer un comentario sarcástico al respecto.

—¿No pretendes tener familia? —Stiles rueda los ojos, al parecer la mentalidad de aquél hombre era de siglos atrás, pensando que los omegas sólo sirven para procrear, aún así el cuestionamiento lo hizo tensarse mientras un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado no lograba superar aquella experiencia.

_Toda la sangre y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada..._

—¿Stiles? —la voz de aquél hombre lo hace reaccionar.

—Es complicado —es todo lo que atina a decir, mientras desciende de la camilla de un saltito, toma sus medicinas y la prescripción.

Avanza sobre los blancos pasillos, realmente sin ser consciente de ello. Sabe las ganas que Derek tiene de convertirse en padre, de recuperar de alguna manera la familia que el incendio le había arrebatado.  
Derek es feliz viviendo con Stiles, en los cinco años que llevan juntos no ha tenido ni una sola duda, pero siente que esa parte de su vida, aquella que siempre ha anhelado sigue faltándole, la vida perfecta que había conStruído con Stiles acabaría por fracturarse.

***

Isaac camina por los los mismos azulejos blancos, lleva en la mano izquierda una carpeta llena de papeles, suspira tranquilo, casi feliz por lo que acaba de lograr; ha tenido una mañana agotadora y muere por escaparse un segundo de Ericka y poder comer algo.

Gira en dirección a la recepción para entregar su gafete de visitante, y sobre el mostrador está Scott, recargado organizando papeles con una concentración casi religiosa. Al parecer nota que él lo observa pues se gira en su dirección, Isaac baja la mirada y sonríe como cuando estaban en el instituto.  
  
—¿Ahora puedo preguntar qué haces tú aquí? —comentó bromeando, en realidad ya lo sabía, había tenido un encuentro con el sheriff Stilinski un día antes, quien mediante un café le había comentado los pormenores del caso que le interesaba en esos momentos y también sobre los detalles de quienes habían sido de su grupo de amigos, o al menos de los que aún estaban en Beacon Hills.

—Vengo a modelar estos uniformes —comentó Scott señalando sus ropas azules que usaba en el quirófano, Isaac rió.  
—¿Y tú?  
—Estoy en medio de algo —dijo mientras extendía unapequeña tarjeta membretada sobre papel elegante, donde se leía: Reyes & Lahey Asesoría Jurídica.  
—Oh —Scott alzó las cejas en señal de verdadera sorpresa. —Al parecer tienes mucho que contarme.  
—Lo mismo podría decirte.  
—¿Quieres comer algo? Tengo un poco de tiempo.  
—Igual yo, y demasiada hambre — _Como en el instituto_.

***

Terminaron en aquél lugar de hamburguesas con decoración retro al que solían frecuentar en aquella época de sus vidas, cuando todo era lacrosse y la vida adolescente. Scott buscaba ser el capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, cumplir con las calificaciones para hacer a Melissa orgullosa, tener un empleo en la veterinaria de Deaton, lograr que la chica nueva, Allison, se fijara en él y tolerar a su padre las pocas veces que llegaba a verlo. Nada comparado con lo que Isaac padecía.

Isaac nunca había llevado la típica vida de un chico de diecisiete.  
Por mucho que se esforzara, por muy altas notas que obtuviera en la escuela nunca sería suficiente para evitar las golpizas y los malos tratos de su padre, ocultar los moretones y las lesiones que incluso lo dejaban varios días sin ir a la escuela.  
Aunque todo se componía un poco, cuando Scott lograba colarse hasta su ventana, para dejarle los deberes y comida que Melissa solía preparar para él.

Él había sido la única persona que se había preocupado realmente por él, quien le había hecho saber que no era una basura como su padre decía; quien lo había tratado como persona.

No supo en qué momento llegó a quererlo, cuándo llegó a sentir por él algo más allá de aquél afecto...en ese entonces quizá era demasiado pronto para ellos.

Y ahora demasiado tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
